Broken Sunset: Book One
by Midori-Chan936
Summary: What if Bella Swan had a sister, who was adopted and had mysterious past? and what if this sister of hers fell in love with her best friend, Jacob Black. And what if something happens that changes her and her sisters life forever? Follow Abrianna Swan as she tells eclipse from her point of view. JXOC. Enjoy: review please.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys, midori-chan936 here, this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted, so reviews are needed, plz. (they can be good or bad, I don't care, i'm just trying to be a good writer, so plz help me out here guys, thank you!)**

**so, here it goes.**

**Enjoy!**

** Prologue **

** -3-**

"No...NO!"

it was too late, the man was already attacking the woman.

I started backing away until I stepped into something, blood perhaps.

I turned around, another man laying dead, his blood spreading out on the floor.

I have never felt so powerless.

Then the man turned to me, eyes red, lips bloody.

I ran to the closes thing to me, the closest, when I felt a tug on my hands, then I realized I had two little girls in tow.

I ran with a purpose then.

That's hen I noticed the other women, who had Shockley dark green eyes, ushering us to the closet.

I pushed the two little girls in, climbed in behind them, and held out my hand for the green eyed lady, but she didn't take it.

I stared panicking.

"No" I said "come with us"

"I cant" she said, nervously looking over her shoulder, the red eyed man advancing toward us "I must end this, this is... my fault after all" she had tears in her eyes.

I wanted to stop her, to scream for all of this to stop, but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't even if I tried.

She turned to face the man, who stood calm and patient, as if he knew she was going to come to him, which he probably did.

I was crying now "don't leave me..." I whispered, my voice weak.

She turned around and smiled at me, tears running down her face and patted my head.

"take care of the girls for me alright?"

I nodded, afraid my voice might crack on me.

I felt her stand and begin to turn around again but then she stopped.

"Oh and Brianna?"

I opened my eyes, not sure when I closed them and looked up.

"I love you"

and with that, she walked away.

"No, NO! MOM!"

** -3-**

**Gosh that sucked -_- **

**please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter 1 of my story, and the hunger games story I'm writing will be out soon.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

** Chapter 1**

** -3-**

I woke with a start.

I sat up, trying to shake off the nightmare as much as I could.

I hated having that nightmare, It only happens when I'm really terrified of something, but at the moment, I couldn't figure out what I was afraid of...

"Abrianna Swan!" I heard from downstairs " Get up sleepy head, or you'll be late for your flight!"

Ugh! Right, THAT!

Well, I Though, might as well get this over with.

I got up, walking past my mirror on the way to the bathroom.

I look at it, and was shocked to see how horribly I looked.

My long black hair was a mess, and there was rings under my light green eyes, and I found a drool spot on the right side of my check.

"Ew" I said, trying to rub it of with my sleeve. God, I hated when I did that.

When It wouldn't come off, I just decide to wash it off in the shower.

Plus, my hair could use a little shampooing, I thought.

With that in mind, I set off to the bathroom.

-3

I felt relaxed as the hot water ran down my back, more relaxed then I've been all week.

As I shampooed my hair, I looked at the scars that covered most of my arms.

And, no, they aren't new, I had these since the day I was rescued from my, well, I guess it was my house.

I don't really remember much about my past, I don't even remember my real parents much at all either.

All I know was that when I was found, I was covered in blood, and I think there was dead bodies everywhere, it was all really fuzzy.

As I went downstairs to eat breakfast, I thought about the nightmare I had just had.

I always wondered if it was real or not, but I would always say that some of the nightmare was not real.

The man in my dreams, I mean, he didn't look human at all.

I've never seen a human with red eyes before, even if they were wearing contacts.

Those eyes still hunt me today.

Those blood red eyes...

"Abrianna!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Renee, my mother.

(Well, of course, she wants my real mother.

I was adopted by the swans a few months after I was rescued.

Right now, I'm living with Renee and my-stepfather, Phil, in Florida.

But, it was just last week that I decided I wanted to go live with Charlie, my father(adopted father of course) and my sister, Isabella.

OK, back to what Renee was saying)

"I've been meaning to tell you, Charlie called. He said him Bella and Edward cant wait to see you!"

She was trying to be excited for me, but I could see the tears in her eyes.

This was harder for her then it was for me, I knew that, but I have to do something important in forks.

"yeah, sure, cant wait to see them too" I said, which was a lie.

Well, I did want to see Charlie, Bella and her boyfriend, not so much.

But there was only one person I really wanted to see at the moment.

Renee caught on to my mode and smiled devilish.

"oh, he also said Jacob was dying to see you"

I blushed "yeah, yeah" I said, turning my head away.

Gosh, I haven't heard that name for a while, but every time I do, it sends a chill down my spine.

You see, before the swans adopted me, I live on the reserve with Jake and his father, billy black.

I don't know how I got there, that part is fuzzy, but I'm glad I was there.

Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to met Jake, who over the years I developed a crush on.

But I knew he would never like me as more than a little sister.

And it was obvious from my last visit that he liked Bella.

I mean, the tension between Edward and Jacob was to big to miss.

No, I'm sorry, like wasn't the right word to describe it.

It was more like he was... I don't know how to explain it.

But the worst part of this all was that Bella seemed to be ignoring him the whole time, which I couldn't understand.

Oh yeah, cause she was to busy show off her boyfriend: Edward Cullen.

Personally, I don't like him.

He left my sister emotionally scared and she went of the deep end.

She even threw herself of a cliff! (Jacob told me this part)

I have to admit, though, my sister is a bit phyco for going crazy like that.

I understand that she was in pain, but I think she took it overboard.

And then, when he comes back, she just all of a sudden welcomes him back like nothing happened, it's weird.

Wait a minute, I don't have time to think about of this, I gotta make my plane!

As I rushed and put my luggage into the car, I turned to say goodbye to my Florida home.

I was really gonna miss being here, with Renee and Phil, and miss all the fun times we had.

As Phil started the car, me and Renee said our goodbyes, trying not to cry, but failing.

"You have fun up there, ok?" she said, drying her eyes.

"I will" I said, doing the same.

As I was about to get into the car, Renee stopped me.

"And remember, you always have another home to come back to"

I smiled at that, "I know" I paused for a moment then hugged her "bye mom"

and with that, I got in the car and left to the airport.

You know, I think I'll be taking Renee on that offer sooner than I though.


	3. Chapter 2

**I am, like, soooooo sorry! I know that all of you have been waiting for this chapter for…. how long? i think… like a year…. makes me feel even more bad now :(. Well, you don't have to wait anymore, cause i am back! it is summer, i have no school, and i actually don't feel pretty lazy at the moment(maybe because of these little brats i call my little sisters)! SO, enough talking, it's story time!**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 2

-3-

"Young lady?" said a voice "Excuse me, young lady?

I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and sat up?

I yawned and looked to my left, where an old lady was sitting next to me.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I said, stretching a little bit.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we are about to land" she said.

That woke me up.

"Really?" i asked, a little bit more awake.

She nodded her head and pointed to the window.

I looked out and saw my destination: Forks, Washington. I smiled.

I looked back at the old lady "Thank you. You didn't have to wake me up, you know."

She looked back at me and smiled "Oh believe me, dear child, i had to."

I looked at her for a sec, confused. All she did was wink at me.

At that moment, her eyes turned a light shade of green.

i gasped, blinked, then looked at her again.

But her eyes were a normal black color.

I shook my head, _I must be going crazy_, I thought, but i could have sworn…

That was when i noticed she was getting up.

"Excuse me, i need to go use the rest room real quick" I got up and let her through.

When i sat down, I started thinking about what i would do when i got off the plane.

I couldn't wait to see everyone again: Charlie, Bella, heck! Even Edward.

And of course Ja…..

I stopped thinking and frowned

Wait… i thought, do i really want to see jacob?

I mean, I really do, more than anyone, but… what if he doesn't remember me?

What…What if he is too much into bella to even notice me?

No, I told myself, he has to notice me, because i'm gonna be near bella every chance i get.

I moved when the old lady came back and Breathed as we landed.

" Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking, I want to welcome you to Forks, Washington, and i hope you enjoyed you flight, and please fly with us again."

I got up, and got my two carry on's, said thank you to the old lady.

Then i sighed and walked off into my future.

-3-

Luggage from flight 232" Is what the sign said at the baggage area.

I started looking for my two huge bags, Which were very heavy ( I still don't understand why renee brought me so many clothes). One was black, and one was red.

I got in the crowed of people who were waiting for their luggage and found my red bag easily.

I waited for my other bag to appear, thinking about how i was gonna carry both of my heavy bags, AND my two carry ons all the way out of the airport.

After waiting for a while, I started to panic. My bag still haven't showed up yet and there was only a few bags left.

When the last bag was picked up, I decided to go to the Office to ask if they had seen my bag.

As i neared the office though, I noticed a sign from the conner of my eyes.

I wasn't going to pay it no mind until the words written on it caught my attention.

I looked to my right and received the shock of my life.

Standing there, with a huge sign that said "Welcome home, ABrianna" was Bella, Edward, and Charlie.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

They saw me and all smiled.

i momentarily forgot about my suitcase, ran up to them, and hugged charlie.

"Hey charlie" i said into his police uniform.

He chuckled, which felt really nice, making me realized how much i really missed him.

"Hey kiddo" charlie said, hugging me tighter.

I let go of him, and looked at bella, who, as always, was hanging close to edward like a magnet.

She smiled and then hugged me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" i said back, put some happiness into it, or at least trying to.

I let go of her and looked at edward, who smiled at me.

To tell you the truth, his smile kind of creeped me out, cause if you look closely at his teeth, i looked like he had fangs.

But i'm probably over thinking this and it might just be something wrong with his teeth.

I kinda have fang teeth too, which i think is kinda awesome!

Edward laughed, which snapped me out of my thoughts, and made me look up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry" he said " I was remembering something funny"

I stared at him for a few more moments, but shrugged it off.

It was probably some bad joke, or something.

He smiled "Well, it's nice to see you again, ABrianna" He said, formally, extending his hand for meet shake.

"Likewise" I said back, formally of course, taking his hand and shaking

When We were finished, I looked around.

"Soooo, Where is it?" I asked.

Charlie frowned "Where is what, sport?" he asked back.

That wasn't good, I thought, "My bag" I said, starting to feel my panic rise now " you know, the black one you gave me last time."

Charlie stayed silent for a moment, which wasn't helping.

"You don't have it, do you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Charlie shook his head.

"Sorry kid, we haven't seen it" He said, his voice full of concern now.

That sent me into full panic mood.

_Great!_ I thought,_ Something told me this might happen._

Just as i was getting ready to run around the airport like a mad women, I saw edward stiffen.

Both me and bella looked at him, her face full of concern, mine full of annoyance.

"What is it?" She asked.

He seemed pissed now, making me wonder what was making him mad.

"It's.."

Before he even got a chance to finnish, a voice came from behind me.

"Looking for this?" Said a deep husky voice.

I Froze. Not because there was a stranger behind me, Oh no, I KNEW that voice. Heck, I would recognize that voice anywhere, even in my dreams, where I would hear it the most.

I didn't move, i was afraid to move, like if i did, he would disappear. But I had to eventually.

He had half my clothes. I knew for a fact that he had my bag, it would be something he would do.

Bella tensed and held onto edward tighter while Edward's eyes went dark and he held her tighter too.

I wanted to scream at her that he wasn't here for her, but it made me wonder if he was, because there was no way he was here for me.

I took a deep breath, trying to encourage myself, telling myself i was gonna have to face him sooner or later.

As soon as i was confident enough, I turned around.

There, standing with my black suitcase in his tanned hands, was the boy of my dreams.

Jacob Black,

-3-

**Sorry about the ending, I couldn't find a good way to end it so, yeah. I was stuck on writing Chapter 3 because i want to start it outside the airport but i would have to find a good way to bring in a flash back but couldn't so i'm gonna start chapter 4 like that and chapter 3 will still be in the airport.**

**Ohhhh, jacob and edward in the same place,and it's very crowed, wonder how that's gonna go, probably something not very good. Oh yeah, if you have the time, Please check out my profile, if you are and anime fan(like me!) i wrote a one piece story like two years ago, so i wanted your opinion about it. tell me what you think. if you have no idea what one piece or anime is, ignore this. Thank you for reading and i promise to try to write chapter 3 very soon, since i have an idea on how to write it. and don't forget to review and tell me how i'm doing!**


End file.
